


Black tea with lemon

by Terfle



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Implied Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Set during 'Death by Miss Adventure.' Mac tries not to let the new tea lady distract her





	Black tea with lemon

‘Excuse me Doctor. Would you like a cuppa?’

Mac’s eyes twinkled as she surveyed the new tea lady.

‘Why not, Martha?’

Dot poured the tea with a smile.

‘You look like a black with lemon kind of lady to me.’

Mac inclined her head in wonder.

‘How did you know?’ She asked softly.

Tea lady smiled for a fraction too long and handed it to her. Mac stayed looking after her for a little too long, sipping her tea. She could do with a tea lady like that in the hospital.

A cough from the side made her turn around. The other tea lady was glaring at her. She stepped forward and quietly warned her that if she’d been looking at Martha the way she did with Daisy, she’d be the one to rat her out. Doctor Mac almost stumbled over her words but looked at Hetty steadily. She told her in no uncertain terms, to get stuffed. She downed her tea, pressed it into the odious Hetty’s hands and walked out with a flourish. She wouldn’t let that poisonous bitch get the best of her.

She thought about Dot. Her policeman was a lucky young man. Dot was a treasure. She pushed away a nagging thought that if Dot was free, she would…no she wouldn’t. She couldn’t. That good Catholic girl would be horrified to know what Mac got up to in her spare time. Little did she know that she would be someone ladies of her persuasion loved to corrupt. Mac was, once upon a time just as naive but once her uncertainty had given way to her seductress, she’d embraced the clandestine lifestyle with ease.

Putting all thoughts of the fresh face out of her mind once and for all, she strode on, slightly discomfited by the lingering threat of Hetty.


End file.
